Set On Fire
by vrgo
Summary: Alec Cullen, formally known as Alec Volturi, leaves his past behind in search of family, a home, and himself. One shot


Alec scanned his room in the Volturi castle one last time, memorizing every detail for he would never enter it again. He was leaving; after Chelsea died during a battle with a newborn army her power of influence faded as did the loyalty of the guard. His twin sister Jane and fellow friend Marcus were headed to Europe, no where in particular while Alec decided to head to the states. He wasn't sure where he would go but he did have an idea in mind. It was an idea he tried not to think about as anxiety would always become him just at the the mere thought of it coming true. What Alec wanted most was a family, one that was loyal without manipulation, one that was loving and caring unconditionally. He knew only one place could provide that and it was with the Cullen's. Alec was always curious about their animal diet, the thought of the chase made him excited as humans were slow runners and didn't make much of a challenge. He dreamed of having golden eyes but is often weary of how he would handle his thirst.

Coming out of deep thought, he took an unnecessary breath in and turned around, closing his bedroom door one last time. With his black backpack on his shoulder, he walked confidently through the halls of the grand castle and bid goodbye to his guard members on the way, not stopping to say his final goodbye to Aro. He didn't want to endure the guilt Aro would put on him. He knew he would convince him to stay and make him feel bad for even thinking of leaving and that's something he just didn't need to go through. Alec was headed to the airport, first flight to Canada then the second to Washington, if he was brave enough. He had just fed on his last serving of humans that the tour guide brought in a few hours earlier, ignoring the immense guilt he felt. He decided once he got out of Italy, he would go in search of animals and have his first taste of the 'wild', as he liked to call it.

Alec blinked rapidly as his brown contacts were irritating him and he cursed silently under his breath. He hated pretending to be human and hated being in public as well. He preferred being alone compared to being social and was called an introvert by some of his guard members, including Aro. Alec walked in the shade of the clouds covering the sun on this gloomy day headed towards his taxi that would take him to the airport. As he got in the car, he started to feel nervous again just as he thought the feeling would pass. Looking out the window the whole drive there, the ancient vampire was unprepared when he reached his destination. Paying the taxi and grabbing his belongings, he exited the car and headed for the double doors of the airport, holding his breath as to not be tempted by the humans. He found it surprisingly easy to resist them and even easier to sit with them on the plane. He didn't have to wait long for the plane to arrive and was one of the first to board.

Waiting for everyone else to board the flight, he took out his favorite book to read to pass the time. Alec was in love with Edgar Allen Poe and could read his short stories and poems over and over again and never grow tired of them. He read 'The Complete Collection of Edgar Allen Poe' cover to cover two times in the span of his flight. He tried not to grimace as the human next to him had his fill of airplane peanuts and other human food he found repulsive. There was a crying baby sitting two seats behind him he was forced to endure for most of the flight until it finally fell asleep, much relief to everyone on board.

The plane landed in Ontario, Canada right on time. Alec waited for everyone to grab their luggage and leave the plane before he got up to do the same. The vampire wandered the airport waiting for his next flight to Washington. He tried to talk himself out it and told himself all the ways he would be rejected if he knocked on the Cullen's door. He didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms and actually didn't know what to expect at all. As he sat in the terminal, he decided to go hunting once he got to the cold state before approaching his potential new family. Alec was curious as to how animals tasted like and wondered if he'd like them. He was hoping the transition wouldn't be difficult as he would feel he failed his new family.

His flight was announced and he walked down the terminal on the last plane. He put his backpack above his seat and sat down, buckled up, and moved his legs nervously. The 20 hour flight would be long and he was impatient. Alec could make himself fall into a meditative state that was what he assumed is close to how humans sleep. He learned it when he wanted to get away from the world and did it on a regular basis as it relaxes him and makes time go by quicker. So for the next 20 hours that's what he did, head against the window and legs tucked in himself, he dosed off. Alec sat up and smirked as the flight attendant announced their arrival to Washington. His stomach fluttered with nervousness as he thought of what was to come. Waiting as he did on the last flight, everyone got up and proceeded to exit the plane. Alec did so as well once he was the last one on. The flight attendant gave him a flirtatious smile as he boarded off.

He didn't know what to do next as he walked out of the terminal. He decided to take the ferry up to Forks and then go hunting before he approached the Cullen's. Reaching the Olympic National Forest, Alec sat his backpack down and stood in the middle of a clearing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, noticing the wild animals in the area. He smelled blood, a different scent than a humans but nonetheless he chased after it. He spotted a heard of elk and decided he wanted the one on the far left. He ran towards it at vampire speed and sunk his teeth in it's neck, it's blood oozing down his throat. Alec growled as he sucked the animal dry and threw it to the side. He found it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would and had a earthly taste. Now he had to make it look like a bear attacked the elk. He clawed through the animals body to mimic claw marks and dragged it near a tree. Alec found he was no longer thirsty and grabbed his bag, headed up to Forks to see his potential new family.


End file.
